2018 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Olo72)
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive and catastrophic hurricane season,featuring 21 named storms, 16 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes – ranking it alongside 1936 as the second-most active season since records began in 1851. The season also featured both the highest total accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) and the highest number of major hurricanes since 2005 and surpassing the last year,it was the second costliest season on record,only under 2017, with a total of at least $205.45 billion (USD 2018) in damages,this season featured to category 5 hurricanes.similar to 2017.This season is the only season on record in which three hurricanes each had an ACE of over 40: Alberto,Isaac and Oscar. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However,this season featured three system before first of June,tho of them was named storms, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at other times of the year. Initial predictions for the season anticipated that an El Niño would develop from september, lowering storm activity. However, the predicted El Niño failed to develop, with cool-neutral conditions developing instead, later progressing to a La Niña – the second one in a row. This led forecasters to upgrade their predicted totals, with some later anticipating that the season could be the most active since 2012 Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:21/07/2016 till:25/07/2016 color:TS text:"Alberto (TS)" From:04/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Beryl (C1)" From:16/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Chris (C1)" From:20/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:TS text:"Debby (TS)" From:24/08/2016 till:02/09/2016 color:TS text:"Edgar (TS)" From:29/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:TS text:"Florence (TS)" From:01/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Gordon (C2)" From:12/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" From:15/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Helene (C4)" Barset:break From:17/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:TS Barset:break From:25/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Isaac (C2)" From:19/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:"Joyce (TS)" From:25/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:TS text:"Kirk (TS)" From:02/10/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" From:05/10/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:TS text:"Leslie (TS)" From:12/10/2016 till:16/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Mason (C1)" From:21/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TS text:"Nadine (TS)" From:26/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:C3 text:"Oscar (C3)" From:24/11/2016 till:27/11/2016 color:TS text:"Patty (TS)" Barset:break From:02/12/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:TS text:"Rafael (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Systems Hurricane Alberto Tropical Depression 02 Tropical Storm Berly Hurricane Chris Hurricane Debby Hurricane Ernesto Tropical Storm Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Hurricane Kirk Hurricane Leslie Hurricane Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Hurricane Patty Hurricane Rafael Hurricane Sara Tropical Storm Tony Hurricane Valerie Subtropical Storm William Storm Names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season. This is the same list used in the 2012 season. The name Sara was used for Atlantic storms for the first time in 2018. Season Effects Category:Olo72 Category:Very Active Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Strong Storms Category:Costly Seasons Category:Unusual seasons Category:Probably will include early-season storms Category:Late season hurricanes Category:Deadly seasons